In known surveying prisms of this type the bracket generally comprises a fork, between the arms of which the prism housing is pivotably mounted and can be fixed in a specific pivot position by means of screws. The fork comprises a rod-shaped shaft which either has a tip by means of which said shaft can be placed on a support, or which can be inserted into an adapter, which must in turn be fixed to a support. The entire structure is complex and expensive, and cumbersome to handle.